The present invention generally relates to generating multiple views using a video graphics engine, and more specifically relates to generating stereoscopic views using a video graphics engine.
Video graphics systems that are capable of synthesizing three-dimensional images onto two-dimensional display devices such as a traditional computer monitor are known. By providing lighting, shading, texture, and Z-data, it is possible to synthesize three-dimensional images on a two-dimensional device.
The number of calculations needed in order produce synthesized three-dimensional images is large. When 3-D graphics is used in conjunction with interactive systems, such as video games, the graphics calculations often require more processing capability than is generally available with today""s modern video processors.
Stereoscopic images are dual images that are viewed exclusively by either the left eye or the right eye in order to provide an enhanced three-dimensional imaging view. A number of stereoscopic viewing devices exist. One such stereoscopic viewing device requires the user to wear a pair of display glasses whereby the left eye and right eye are sequentially allowed to view a computer monitor. The viewing of the monitor is controlled by a signal received at the display glasses indicating whether a right eye frame or a left eye frame is currently being displayed on the monitor. When a left-eyed frame is being displayed, the signal will indicate that the left-eye lens of the viewing device is to be transparent and the right-eyed lens is to be opaque. In a similar manner, the right eye would be transparent, and the left eye opaque, in response to the signal indicating a right-eye signal.
In order to maintain a quality image, it is desirable for stereoscopic images to be generated at twice the rate of that needed for normal synthesized 3-D view. In other words, if a monitor""s refresh rate is 75 hertz, normal 3-D imaging would require a screen refresh rate of 75 frames per second, however, to maintain the same quality of image using stereoscopic 3-D imaging, it would be necessary to generator 75 frames per second for the left eye, and 75 frames per second for the right eye. This rate of frame update further tests the limits of current video processing technology.
Therefore, a method and apparatus for generating multiple frame images that overcomes these issues would be desirable.